Encourage
by Phoebe of Circle Daybreak
Summary: All Jez wanted was some encouragement. Will Morgead give it to her?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Night World or the characters used.

**Pairing:** Jez/Morgead

**Genre:** Romance

**Word Count:1,105**

**Rating:** T

**Summary:All Jez wanted was some encouragement. Will Morgead give it to her?**

**Author's Notes:Hopefully this will _encourage_ you to review. Please and thank its like 01:05 A.M. here and I thought the numbers were cool. Lame me, huh?**

**Musical Inspiration:** none

**My unofficial beta:** WildPowerxJ

**"You can ****_doooo_**** it!"** **"Go get ****_'em_**** girl."** **"You got this!"** They cheered for her. Every voice was distinct. Val was definitely the loudest of the group. Thistle and Raven stuck together as always. The blond-haired child with the brunette teen was an odd pair but they never seemed to care. But there was one voice she didn't hear. One voice she longed to hear. The voice of her one and only, the voice of her soulmate. Morgead Blackthorn. She hadn't spoken to him since last night when she told him, in her opinion, of her logical plan. Jez hadn't wanted to worry him beforehand, especially if it wasn't necessary. She replayed last night's event over in her mind:

"Jezebel don't be an idiot!"he cried. "Don't call me that!"she snapped. "And I'm not an idiot!"she added. "Well you are in my opinion if you think that I'm going to allow you to be so reckless! What the hell are you trying to prove?"he bellowed. Her shoulders sagged slightly and she bit back a sob. "That I can do things on my own! Ever since you found out I'm the Wild Power you have treated me like I'm made of glass. I'm sick and tired of it, Morgead. It ends now!"she snarled before running out of his apartment in tears.

She brought herself back to present with a violent shake._ Morgead's not here anymore. Do something for yourself for once a mental voice chided._ "Still a little encouragement would have been nice."Jez muttered under her breath. "Hello Jezebel."a voice said behind her. She cursed under her breath for not being more aware of her surroundings. That was a fatal mistake, it could lead to her death and the end of the world."Hello Hunter."she replied courteously. "Shall we?"he asked, his voice polite. "We shall."she said and then she lunged for him. Hunter dodged easily but he wasn't expecting her to reach out and grab a handful of his blood-red hair as she passed. She yanked and he was pulled down to the ground. His head hit it with a very loud _thump_. Jez straddled him in a crouch, with one hand holding his hair and the other just above his throat, wielding a stake. "That wasn't much of a fight was it?"she asked, grinning and hardly out of breath. He scowled at her unpleasantly, his golden eyes narrowing. "No, it wasn't."he said curtly. "Good."she replied wickedly before knocking him out cold.

"What now?"Val asked, bored. The two vampire girls shrugged their shoulders at him. "How about we dump him into the bay?"Thistle suggested sweetly. Raven snorted with laughter and said"I doubt he would appreciate it." "No."Jez cut in, completely serious. "I called Circle Daybreak. Someone will be here any minute now."she continued. Just then a van and a car showed up. Out of the car stepped a male vampire. He was the Lord of the Night World but looked like he was about nineteen or so. "Jez? What is the meaning of this?"he asked calmly. She stepped back and nudged Hunter with her boot, who didn't stir. "Nelson."he said. "Yes Lord Thierry?"a CIA looking guy said, approaching the man. "Load him up."Thierry replied as he took in the four vampires. His gray eyes turned pensive and his blond hair billowed in the wind. Jez knew her own red hair was billowing around her as her silver blue eyes met his.

"It's just-"he started but stopped. "What?"she asked, nodding for him to continue. "Where is your soulmate?"he asked. Jez opened her mouth to reply but the words "Right here." didn't come out of her mouth but somewhere close behind her. She whirled around to see Morgead leaning on a fighting stick. "Jez-"he said warily. She stopped a foot away and narrowed her silver blue eyes in such a menacing way that Morgead looked away. "Morgead."she breathed. He turned to face her. She ran up to him and stole the fighting stick he was leaning on out from under him. Caught off guard he tumbled to the floor, putting his hands out to catch himself, as she threw the stick somewhere behind her. Jez flipped him onto his back and kneeled over him, with her knee angled above his throat. He swallowed and she saw panic and fear in his emerald-green eyes. "Come on, Jez. I'm sorry."he said. She crossed her arms and turned her nose up in the air. "Please forgive me."he pleaded. "Why should I?"she spat. "Because you love me?"Morgead replied, although it came out sounding more like a question. Her face softened and she moved some of his black hair out of his eyes. Caressing his cheek softly she bit her lip, looking away. He took her moment of distraction to crash his lips into hers. She pulled back eventually and leaned her forehead against his. "Morgead you idiot."she murmured, "Of course I love you." He grinned like an idiot and said"Jez, know what?" "What?"she asked him curiously. "I love you too."he said. She threw her head back and laughed. He pulled her into another kiss, somewhat longer that the first. Neither of them pulled away this time. They didn't want to, only wanting to get lost in each other for a little while. Leaves stirring around them made them pull away quickly and search their surroundings. Everyone was gone and they had only left Morgeads' bike. "Looks like you're riding with me."Morgead said. Jez lifted a brow questioningly and asked"How do you know I'm not going to make you walk back?" "All you need is some encouragement"Jez said, chuckling as she hopped onto the bike and sped off. "Encouragement my ass, Jez! Get back here now!"Morgead raged. ***"The long run puts the tiger in the cat."***Jez called over her shoulder.

***Quote by****Bill Squires, coach***


End file.
